


Definitely magenta

by sevenofspade



Series: The one with Jedi and mutants [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Bang, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé is an Expert On ColoursTM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely magenta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [many shades of violet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348832) by Anonymous. 



> WHY DOES NO ONE IN THIS FANDOM UNDERSTAND HOW COLOURS WORK

Padmé used her cloak to toss the cube back into the containment case. She picked up the case.

Rex emerged from behind a pillar. "Senator. Have you seen General Kenobi?" 

"Yes. Unfortunately..." Padmé gestured with the case and nearly over-balanced. It was much heavier than she expected.

"Happened to him like to Skywalker?" Rex asked.

"This is pure conjecture, you understand," Padmé said. Rex nodded and she continued, "but I think that's a yes."

It was hard to tell how Rex felt beneath the clone trooper helmet, but Padmé had a pretty good idea. This sort of thing only seemed to happen to Anakin and Obi-Wan. After the first handful of times, the sheer heartgripping terror of it faded into resigned anguish. 

"Will you inform the Jedi High Council or shall I?" Padmé asked. She did not look forward to it.

"Inform the Council of what?" Ahsoka said. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked from Padmé to Rex then back again. 

Padmé explained the situation to Ahsoka, who looked more and more crestfallen by the second. Part of it, Padmé suspected, was that Anakin and Obi-Wan got to go on an adventure Ahsoka wasn't a part of. It took a very special kind of person to take being teleported to parts unknown as an adventure, even for a Jedi.

It was also the special kind of person Padmé was and besides, she didn't trust Anakin not to do something spectacularly ill-advised. She loved him, but he was outrageously bad at decision making.

Why was it that she always ended up having to save them both? 

"Watch out!" Ahsoka grabbed the containment case right out of Padmé's hands and threw it away, seconds before it exploded.

By the time the debris had finished falling, Padmé was aiming her blaster at the glowing white circle beneath the cube, Rex was doing the same with both of his and Ahsoka had her lightsaber drawn and ignited. The circle collapsed in on itself. The cube fell out of the air and landed in an armoured hand.

The armour covered the entire left arm, up to the shoulder, of a human or near-human woman with long blond hair. She had a hair ornament reminiscent of two pairs of horns that Padmé vaguely envied her for the craftsmanship alone. She wore black and yellow; the combination did not suit her, but rather rendered her skin sallow, like malevolence was barely kept in check benath in.

"Who the hell are you?" Rex asked.

"My name is Illyana Rasputin," the woman said. "In Hell, they know me as Darkchilde. This artefact belongs to me."

Not quite the answer Padmé had expected, but she could work with it. "Can you prove provenance?"

"If you have an empath. Why would it be necessary?" Rasputin blinked slowly, something about her expression reminding Padmé of the giant carnivorous fishes that lurked in the depths near Otoh Gungan.

"It's eaten Skyguy and Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka said, pointing with her lightsaber.

Rasputin raised an eyebrow. "It should not have done that."

"Yeah, well, it did!"

Rex put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. He was still holding and aiming his blaster, so the touch was awkward, but Ahsoka relaxed minutely into it anyway. 

"Ms Rasputin," Padmé said as she aimed her blaster at the floor. "If you could help us return Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, I would be most grateful."

Rasputin nodded and eventually a mission plan was agreed upon. This involved much negotiation and a visit to the Jedi High Council -- and the less said about that, the better. Suffice to say that Rasputin's interpretation of negotiations tended on the "agressive" side of things, that the Jedi had not helped matters by calling her a Sith Lord to her face and that she could manifest a lightsaber the size of a broadsword. It transpired that Rasputin had, as a child, suffered partial or complete possession by entities that were, if not Sith Lords, then some manners of Force Dark Side users. A collective shudder had ran through Padmé and the Jedi High Council at the news.

The mission plan involved Padmé -- on her insistence -- accompanying Rasputin to where she came from to retrieve Anakin and Obi-Wan. The reddish purple jewel that had been in the cube and was apparently part of Rasputin's soul would be left behind with the Jedi High Council as collateral.

Rasputin took Padmé's hands in hers. The fingers were as cool as the armour.

There was blinding flash of white light that was somehow impossibly in the shape of a star and Padmé found herself elsewhere.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were fighting a man who was floating several feet off the ground. All three of them were wearing a startling shade of magenta that most assuredly was neither purple nor well-suited to any of their complexions and Anakin wasn't wearing a shirt. There was also a woman in vibrant scarlet who announced her presence with a light punch to Rasputin's shoulder and a "I was wondering when you'd show up".

Padmé aimed her blaster at the unknown man.

He sneered at her. She shot him. He raised his hands, as if trying to stop the blaster bolt, but fell stunned to the floor anyway.

"Padmé!" Anakin said. "I absolutely didn't sleep with him." That was an oddly specific and unprompted denial. Padmé made a mental note to have a talk with Anakin about it at some point in the very near future.

"Is that a Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan asked, lightsaber pointed at Rasputin.

"I am _not_ having this conversation again," Rasputin said. She stretched her hands, a glowing circle of white appearing under all six of them.

The woman in red floated the man in magenta outside of it. "See you, Ilyana."

They returned to Coruscant, safe and sound, except for Anakin, who was still somewhat traumatised and was never going to hear the end of Ahsoka and Rex (and Obi-Wan and Padmé, even if in her case it was more over him calling it "purple") tease him about wearing magenta.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431443) by [bb-sock (saisei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock)




End file.
